A common capacitive touch screen includes at least one substrate. The substrate is provided with a touch electrode thereon. The touch electrode generally includes an inducing electrode (TX) and a detecting electrode (RX). As a common electrode structure, the inducing electrode and the detecting electrode can be positioned on one layer, and intersects with each other according to an electrode row-electrode column form. A capacitance is generated between the including electrode and the adjacent detection electrode. In order to meet a requirement of the touch performance on the edge of a touch product, the electrode pattern region should extends outwardly from the visible area (VA) to the ink BM (black matrix) region. The characteristics such as impedance and capacitance of the capacitor are influenced due to an introduction of the dielectric substance BM, which results in a characteristic difference between the BM region and the VA area, and further leading to a touch sensitivity difference. Furthermore, due to the introduction of the BM, the manufacturing of the electrode patterns on the BM region and the VA area are different, for example, their etching rates are different, and the etching rate of the electrode on the BM region is difficult to be controlled.